


He's quite a charmer.

by theboxesstatic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, I Don't Even Know, I might add more???, M/M, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxesstatic/pseuds/theboxesstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Bill basically hangs out and pesters Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's quite a charmer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something super duper old. ( ech ) But I took it, spiffed it up, read over it a bajillion times ( that's not a real number tho it should be ) and smacked it on here.
> 
> I am so sorry for spelling + grammar mistakes.
> 
> I am so sorry.
> 
> You'll find me in my garbage can if you need me.
> 
> ( I might make multiple chapters if it gets positive feedback, I dunno. c,: )

Dipper rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. He looked around the familiar forest that he had always taken frequent trips to. The grey beams of light peeked through the forest canopy above, allowing little evening sunlight through. Dipper walked down a softly worn down trail, one that was made by his own sneakers. He kicked away some browning dead leaves that littered the ground as he trotted down the path.

The trees began to thin out, his trail leading him towards where the trees parted to show a grassy clearing.

He found his favorite stump in the midst of the grassy clearing. His thinking stump was planted straight smack-dab the middle. He liked to be emerged in the forest when he cracked open the authors book and began reading, it just felt like the right thing to do, like he was in the authors shoes.

He crawled up onto the overly large stump, stepping on a few mushrooms that had accumulated around the stump in the process. He sat down on the edge, looking down at the remainders of the old tree he perched himself on. He traced his index finger along the rings of the stump. Dipper took off his hat and placed it in his lap, to feel a cool breeze ruffle through the trees and through his hair. He shuffled into a more comfortable position, ready to read. He reached into his jacket, feeling around for his journal in his hidden pocket. Except... It wasn't there.

Dipper groaned at the thought of trekking all the way back to the Mystery Shack just to get his journal and come all the way back. He slouched over, cupping his head in his hands letting a sigh escape from him. He felt something ticking in his hair. He reached up to itch his head only to find a pair of hands running it's fingers through his hair. He froze stiff like a deer in headlights as the pair of hand made it's way down to his neck, grasping his neck tight to choke him.

Dipper screamed, the hands immediately let go, and he quickly jumped off the stump. His hat fell out of his lap and onto the grass when he made his fleeing escape. He turned around on his heel to see what new creature he would have to face off in the forest today. But, instead, it was just Bill. In a oddly human but bill-esque form. 

For once Dipper was relieved to see the infamous Bill Cipher.

“Spooked you, Pine Tree?” He said with a giddy grin sprawled across his face. Bill picked up Dippers hat, dusted it off with the back of his hand, and placed it atop of his blond mop of hair and then sat down on the tree stump with his legs criss-crossed. The whole time he kept a sly grin on his face.

Oddly enough. Bill's original top hat hovered above Dipper's hat, seemingly floating.

Dipper grabbed at his neck to feel where the hands were no longer there. He swallowed his panic and it was soon replaced with slight annoyance yet relief. Dipper brushed off fake dirt from his shorts. “No,” he grunted with distaste.

“Sure did, the way you screamed like that,” Bill chuckled and tipped the rim of Dipper's hat up with his thumb. “Ahhhh!” He made a mocking scream of Dipper's.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here anyways?” The demon perked up at the question. 

“Normal Pine Trees don't keep as good of company as you do,” he then patted at the open seat beside him and chirped, “Come. Sit.” Dipper dragged his feet and clambered up onto the stump with heavy reluctance.

“Where you expecting to get some reading done?”

“How could I with you around? Besides, I left it at the house anyways.”

Bill smiled a knowing smile and chimed in, “You can't bring the authors book into the Dreamscape, he put a magic spell on it.” He wiggled his fingers at the world 'magic' to emphasize his words.

Dipper looked up at Bill to meet his bright, sunny yellow gaze. “I'm asleep?”

“Duh,” Bill said in a stupid-sarcastic voice and poked Dippers temple on the side of his head, “How else am I here?” Dipper shrugged and kicked his feet that dangled off the stump. The Dream Demon took off the white and blue hat, examining it, before placing it on Dipper's head. But backwards. Dipper fixed his hat back in place and glanced at Bill who was whistling a tune that he had never heard of.

The young boy looked around at the monochrome forest. Everything seemed so real and if it was not for the grey color scheme he would have actually mistaken it for reality. Since when did he fall asleep anyways? He glanced at Bill in his vibrant yellow outfit that contrasted drastically against the grey forest foliage. Dipper cleared his throat and Bill stopped whistling and turned his head to look down at Dipper. “Was my whistling bothering you?” He said and pointed to his lips that were in a mid-whistle.

Dipper shook his head, he really did not care. “I just have a question.”

“Try me,” Bill Cipher announced like that of a Magic Eight Ball. His one eye flashing black with a white figure eight where his pupil once was. He puffed out his chest and straightened out his black bow tie, ready for some o-so-great-question that only he could answer.

“where did I fall asleep at....?”

Bill's eye flashed back to it's normal bright gold. He frowned for a split second before pondering over the thought. He went looking around Gravity Falls using one of his seeing eyes that he had planted around the town. He tilted his head to one side, then to the other, humming in thought. He then placed his finger on the stump they were sitting on.

Dipper waited for an answer.

Bill pointed to the stump again, but with more vigor, “Here,” he raised his eyebrows.

“What time is it?”

The demon mulled over the thought for a bit, “time is just a matter of perception--”

“I don't need a lecture about time again.”

“It's dark out,” Bill said simply with a little huffiness in his voice

Within the real world Dipper was curled up in the exact same spot they were now in the dream. He had the book cradled close to his chest in the fetus position. The sky was an unforgettable dark blue dappled with bright burning -white stars. The wind rushed through the trees, making their branches shiver in the cold.

“You look kinda' cold and uncomfortable. Must have fallen asleep reading that dumbfounded book for the hundredth or so time. I knew it was boring, but boring enough to make you fall asleep?” Bill remarked jokingly.

Dipper rolled his eyes. His family was probably out looking for him, but they would never know where he was out in the vast forest. Dipper would just have to wait until he woke up and went back to his summer home himself. To get scolded by Stan and flustered over by Mabel. He sighed, not wanting to wake up from this dream anytime soon, if he could help it.

He yawned again, for the second time, why was he so tired? He was sleeping. He felt his brown eyes droop with the weight of sleep and his head bob down. He felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, pulling him upright again. He jolted back awake. “Pine Tree, don't fall asleep in the Dreamscape, that could lead to some major issues that I am frankly too lazy to deal with.”

“I can't help it....” He said, groggy with sleep.

Bill snapped his fingers and in his hand was a cup of steaming coffee. He pushed it under Dippers nose. “Here, for you~” Dipper scrunched up his nose at the smell. “Ugh, no thank you, I hate coffee,” he turned it down.

Bill stuck out his tongue and poured the coffee out into the grass. When it came out of the cup it was blood red and a bit chunky. Dipper was quite happy that he did not like coffee because he did not know what in the world Bill put in it to make it red like that. He did not want to know either. Dipper watched until it was all poured out and pooling in puddles at the edge of the stump. He noticed that some of the mushrooms at the base of the trunk's roots were starting to shrivel up in the red acid. This made a chill crawl up Dipper's spine. Now he was really happy he declined the offer. Bill then chucked the cup and it hit the base of a tree, and bounced into the forest floor, rolling to a stop upon the grey grass.

“You could have at least humored me and tried it,” Bill muttered, “Can't appreciate anything, Pine Tree.”

Dipper picked at his finger nails, trying to distract himself from his nagging sleep and Bill's rambling words. He glanced over at Bill who was staring at him with interest. Dipper blinked up at him in silence. “You didn't hear what I just said, did you?” The tall blonde asked him with slight nervousness in his tone of voice. Bill still retained a warm smile on his face.

Dipper shook his head, “Was is something important?”

Bill shrugged, “Must have not been important enough for you to listen.”

“Don't be like that.”

“Be like what?” Bill flashed him his classic, toothy smile. His teeth sharp and threatening, in a mocking manner.

Dipper huffed, puffing out his cheeks, he reached into his jacket pocket. But to his dismay, his book was not there. He needed something to save him, to busy himself with in Bill's presence. The other took notice to how tense he was and tuned his bright yellow eyes towards him, “Pine Tree?” Dipper shivered as he felt another breeze whistle through the forest, it must have been the real world reaching into his subconscious. “Just cold.”

The summer night within the wake world was slowly growing colder. It was odd for a summer night to be this cold, but with Gravity Fall's anomalies it was not impossible. For Dipper who was wearing shorts and his classic T-shirt with vest is was quite cold. The sleeping brunette curled up into a tighter ball, still asleep. When back in the dream Bill slowly put an arm around Dipper, pulling him close.

Dipper's eyes widened, “Cipher, what do you think you are doing?”

“Warming you up, kid,” Bill rolled his eye at Dipper's response. He started noticing Dipper's cheeks growing red with blush. The demon knew that Dipper could turn blue if he choked him ( He knew from experience. ) but he did not know he could also turn red. He pulled Dipper closer, “Can you turn any other colors in the rainbow besides red?” Bill taunted.

Dipper let out a shaky breath that he did not know he was holding, “I don't think you are helping.” Dipper felt strangely uncomfortable as he was pulled close by one of Bill's lanky arms. Bill's yellow suit nuzzled his face in a delightful way. It made Dipper neurotic to be this close to anyone especially the Dream Demon Bill Cipher. It sent a shiver down his spine, which could be disguised in the cold-shivers he had already.

Bill chuckled, it was funny seeing Dipper so nervous and red. Dipper wiped the sweat on his grey shorts that was accumulating on the palms of his hands, despite the cold. Bill took off Dipper's hat to run his fingers through his hair again.

“Cipher, stop,” Dipper said, pulling at Bill's wrist.

“It's just so soft though,” Bill teased even more when he saw Dipper's face turn redder, if it could get any more crimson. “Oh, what is this?” He said in a fake surprised voice as he lifted up Dipper's hair to check out his forehead. Dipper pulled at Bill's wrist harder but Bill persisted. He would not budge, he was clearly stronger than the two.

“Don't look at that! Stop! That's my birth mark!”

Bill licked his thumb and rubbed it on Dipper's forehead to see if the constellation birthmark would go away. “Interesting....” He whispered to himself out loud in thought.

“Bill Cipher!”

Bill looked down at the sound of his full name. He released his hands from Dipper's face and put them in his lap, folding his fingers together. “Yes?” He said as if nothing was wrong.

Dipper was so flustered and red to crimson. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms, he turned away. “Thank you very much,” He tartly grumbled.

Bill gave another toothy grin. “You are very welcome.” He tipped his black top hat to Dipper.

Dipper started to instantly shiver again. Bill slowly reached his arm around Dipper's shoulder to pull him close again. “Don't even think about it,” Dipper hissed. Bill retracted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, casually whistling. “Can't you just snap me up a blanket or something? Or maybe just wake me up?”

“There's no fun in that!” Bill clicked his tongue. “Always have to suck the fun out of things.” He then carried out an elongated, exaggerated, sigh. “I guess I could let you wake up, if I am really bugging you that much.” He softly pouted a bit, then stood up from his seat and shuffled his feet. He found Dipper's hat and returned it to it's rightful place upon Dipper's head. But. Again. Backwards. Bill admired his work, he took a step back from Dipper who was still sitting on the stump, cold and frustrated.

“I'll see you later though!” He pointed his index finger at Dipper, and gave him a wink.

Dipper jolted awake. Cold and shivering. He noticed that he had something hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He pulled out a yellow bendy straw from his mouth. “Dammit, Bill.” He laughed to himself and grabbed his book, stuffing it in his jacket pocket. Dipper then started making his long trek back to the mystery shack. He silently wished to himself that he had stayed in his dream a bit longer.


End file.
